Follow Your Heart
by xXMoonAngelXx
Summary: Living in a normal life, Evangeline is always annoyed with the way her friend acts around the school cutie, Kyle. She convinces herself that Kyle isn't all that much. But lately, Evangeline has been having these weird dreams with a mysterious boy. Could that mysterious person be closer to her than she thinks? Everything changes when a princess comes along...
1. Chapter 1: Not What I Expected

**A/N: I'm doing yet another revamp on my stories. I revamped _You Changed My Life _(my other story) and I noticed that this needed some revamping too. v.v So this is the revamped chapter! I hope this is descriptive enough! More to come!**

**And just like my other story, I made the cover you see beside the summary x3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Princess Debut. **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Not What I Expected**

"_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change. 'Cause you're amazing, just the way you are! Yeah!"_

"That was Just the Way You Are by Bruno Mars!" the radio announced.

I smiled after listening to that song. It was just another average day for a 15 year old school girl. I was carpooling with my best friend, Catherine. The sun was shining, and the breeze was nice, even for winter.

"Alright, Mom!" Catherine said. "You can drop us off right here!"

Our ride pulled into the line of cars at the drop-off section. Catherine's mom pressed a button, and the doors unlocked and slid open. "Bye, girls!"

We hopped out of the van and walked towards the school's open gate. We winded our way around the crowd of students and finally made it inside the school.

"What an interesting winter break!" my friend exclaimed.

I giggled, remembering our Thanksgiving, Christmas, and New Year's celebrations. "Yeah! It was great!"

"But now we have to go back to school…" she pouted. We passed by a large group filled with shouting and squealing. Of course, it was the basketball star and school heart throb, Kyle.

Catherine's face lit up and turned to me. "Oh! Eve, look! It's Kyle!" She quickly flattened her hair with her hand and casually walked past the Kyle's posse. I rolled my eyes and followed her. There was no stopping her when she tried to impress the guy.

She smiled and looked right at Kyle. She flipped her hair flirtatiously and said, "Heeeeey Kyle…" Kyle turned toward her despite the girls trying to hold his hands and smiled at her.

After a good distance away, Catherine grabbed her face in her hands and squealed, "Eve! Ohmigosh! He _smiled_ at me!" She started giggling.

I grabbed her shoulders to make her get a hold of herself. "Catherine! Oh my gosh, it's not _that _big of a deal...Sure, he smiled at you, but-"

"Oh C'mon, Eve!" she interrupted. "I can have fun while I can, can't I? I mean, Kyle is bound to have a girlfriend soon, and probably, it's not gonna be me."

I let out an annoyed sigh. "Seriously?"

She playfully pushed me and I smiled. The bell rang and we headed towards homeroom.

"Evangeline…Ah! There you are. Here's your schedule for this term." The teacher handed me a triple folded piece of paper. I sighed and unfolded it, revealing my four classes with their teachers. _English: 1__st__, PE: 2__nd__, Math: 3__rd__, Dance: 4__th__. _My eyes widened and I covered my mouth to hide my smile. _Yes! Dance! I can't wait for 4__th__ period!_

I looked over at Catherine whose seat was across the room. She looked happy with her schedule, and she mouthed the word: art. I smiled and mouthed back: Dance! We both beamed and gave each other a thumbs up.

The teacher, Ms. Chang, clapped her hands to get our attention and I looked away to the front of the classroom. "Alright, everyone! It's almost time for you to go to your first periods!" She started to arrange papers and folders on her desk for her next class.

When I finally managed to get outside of the crowded classroom, I ran up to Catherine and exclaimed, "I got the elective I wanted!"

"I know! This is great! This term is coming out to a great start!" If only she hadn't jinxed it.

"I have PE for my first class, so see you, Eve!" She waved and disappeared into the crowd of students.

"English…Okay, let's head there…" I walked into the half open door and stopped to see the teacher standing in the front of the room already talking. Half of the kids were in seats and the other half stood in a group with the teacher.

He spotted me and waved me to come near him. "Evangeline! You sit right…there!" The teacher continued to point to desks to which students would sit in. My seat was in the back and the desk next to it was still empty. _Okay, I wonder who'll sit next to me._

I took out my binder and a pencil and put it on my desk. I leaned my cheek onto my hand and waited until all the students were in their seats and the teacher was finally ready to go.

"Okay, let's just cut to the chase. Time for our first lesson: writing!" A wave of groans came from around the room. The teacher grabbed one of those huge teacher manuals and was about to start talking, when a breathless person ran up to the door.

"I'm sorry I'm late! I'll never do it again!" the guy said. His uniform was all wrinkled and his brown hair covered his face as he leaned down, panting.

"Don't worry. The late bell hasn't rung yet, but you better get into your seat." He pointed towards the back and the face of the guy who ran in finally looked up. It was Kyle! He tried to fix his hair with his hand, but that only resulted in the girl's breaths being sharply inhaled as they stared at him. I didn't pay much attention to any of this; it was normal for all the girls to act like that around him.

"You sit there, right next to Evangeline." The teacher stated and went back to looking at his manual.

_Wait, did I hear that right? Kyle is sitting next to me?! _I finally began to pay attention to what was going on around me and I saw that Kyle was making his way towards the seat next to mine. I stopped leaning on my hand and began to feel weird. My heart was racing; my palms were starting to sweat, what is this?! _I can't act like this. This is probably the effect he has on all the girls…But I'm not like all the girls! Yeah, he's popular, but…You know what? I'm just nervous…_I mentally argued with myself until he finally sat down next to me.

He swept his brown bangs to the side, smiled and said, "Hi."

I nearly fell out of my chair.

* * *

**A/N: I know that this is a short chapter, but I just love the ending xD I don't really know why...But please read on! **

**Comments and favoriting always make the difference :3**


	2. Chapter 2: Green Eyes of Envy

**A/N: Hopefully the first chapter hooked you enough to keep going. I promise, it'll get more interesting as you keep reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Princess Debut**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Green Eyes of Envy**

He swept his brown bangs to the side, smiled and said, "Hi."

I blinked a couple of times to bring myself out of my thoughts. _I have to say something! _"Hello." Wow, Eve. Nice going. I turned away slowly and tried to keep my focus on the teacher. How long was this class? How much time until it was over? I glanced up at the clock and sighed in relief. 10 minutes until the bell. I couldn't hear half the things he was saying, and I had to try really hard not to run. I mean come on! Put the popular dude next to a nerd like me? He'll think I'm one of those girls who don't talk just because they're near the popular guy.

My eyes moved across the room and I saw a couple of girls sitting next to each other staring at me. No, let me rephrase that. They were _glaring _at me. One of the girls had hot pink hair tied up with ribbons into two high pigtails. A bracelet was tied to her wrist and it had many colors such as pink, purple, white, and light blue. Her bright green orbs kept flicking back and forth, from me, then to Kyle, and then back again. The other girl had a head full of purple or indigo hair. It was hard to tell because the light made it seem it changed color every time it moved. It was up in a small ponytail, and one of her dark green eyes kept an eyebrow raised.

I looked down at my desk to avoid eye contact. I could see at the corner of my eye that they were still staring. _What do they want?_

After the longest hour of my life passed, I anxiously looked up at the clock. Just a few second left…

_Ding, ding, ding! _The bell chimed announcing that it was the end of the period. I quickly gathered my binder and folders and shoved them into my bag. I fast-walked out of the classroom, but was stopped short. It was those two girls that were staring at me in class!

"Hey!" I began to say, but the pink-haired girl interrupted me.

"You think you have a chance, huh?" she spat out at me. Her hand gripped my wrist.

The other girl flipped her long hair and started her way towards me. "Just stay away. You think you can just get his attention? Kyle would never give you the time of day." She spat out just as viciously.

I struggled and tried to pull free from the pin-haired girl's grip, but it was too strong.

"Hey!" a familiar voice shouted. The two girls backed away and ran off. I rubbed my wrist and looked up to see Catherine's sky blue hair flying behind her as she ran up to me.

"What were they doing?" she asked. Her face showed concern, but I was in no mood to talk about it.

I rubbed my wrist nervously. "Can I talk to you about it over the phone?"

She looked worried, but stopped prying. "Okay…." She slowly walked to her next class.

I sighed and walked towards the gym for PE.

The rest of the day turned out to be better than this morning. I played a fun sport in PE, my math teacher was funny, and now, I was headed to the class I've been waiting all day to go to: dance!

I practically skipped to the dancing studio. There was a huge group waiting for the teacher to let them in. Most of them were girls. A few were boys, and an isolated group that could be easily defined as "not wanting to be here." All of the girls giggled with each other about the class. To my surprise, Lucas, my childhood friend, was there.

He was pretty easy to spot, his spiky, silver-grey hair made sure of that. He was holding his school uniform jacket in his hand, and his red tie hung loosely off his collar. He was in the back of the line, in his usual stance: leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest.

"Lucas?" He glanced up at me as I ran towards him.

"Yeah…You want something?" He asked.

"I never knew you wanted to take dance." I leaned against the wall next to him and looked at him, expecting an answer.

"Well, now you know," Lucas replied simply in his normal, bored-sounding tone.

I giggled and said, "Why do you always talk like that?"

He raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Like this!" I cleared my throat and mimicked him. I leaned back into the wall and crossed my arms. "This is what you sound like," I tried to say in his voice.

He snickered and uncrossed his arms. "I don't sound like that. Besides, your voice impression was way off."

I glared at him, but he turned his head away from me. But that didn't hide his lips curving upward.

"I can see that Lucas!" I poked his head. "You're smiling!" I laughed in triumph.

He rolled his eyes, but didn't try to hide his smile. "The door's open. C'mon Eve." He snickered again and walked inside.

I followed him into the studio and gasped. It was much bigger than I expected. Tall mirrors covered the walls, but one which held a big whiteboard. The tan wooden floorboards reflected the room's bright lights, making it look like I was standing on candlelight. The huge whiteboard read _Welcome to Dance! _and other small notes from the previous classes. Little hooks stuck to the wall under it, which I was guessing was for our bags.

"Okay, everyone! Please hang your bags onto those hooks by the board over there." The teacher pointed to the wall with a pencil. "Then take a seat and listen up, because I'm going to take attendance."

We all hung our bags on the individual hooks and sat crisscrossed on the floor. Once we were all settled, the teacher flipped over a paper stuck to her clipboard and began reading off the names. Everyone listened attentively for their names, and when they heard their names, they yelled out, "Here!"

I was actually surprised to hear so many familiar names. Lucas, of course, but there were also many others that were in my previous classes. Victor, the class clown, and his friend Michael, Keith, the nerd of our classes, Leon, the Environmental Club's president, Carlos, the school's biggest flirt, and to all the girls delight, Kyle.

"Brenda!" the teacher called. A girl raised her hand. "Lauren!" Another girl next to her raised her hand. My eyes widened when I realized that they were the two girls who were bullying me this morning. I slowly scooted behind Lucas, in hope that they wouldn't see me. _Oh great. That just ruined my good mood. _I crossed my fingers and hoped for the best.

"Yukimura Evangeline!" I raised my hand and the teacher crossed off the last box on the attendance sheet. "That wraps up attendance! Let's get started with all these papers…You know, first day of school stuff."

All the students sighed as the teacher took out a big stack of papers and began to pass it out. After that was done, she placed one under the projector. "Who wants to read the intro?"

"That took the whole class time!" I complained as I got my bag off the hook. The teacher had gone through several sheets of paper and explained every little detail of it: rules, grading, expectation, supplies, signing stuff, etc.

"Well, at least we got it out of the way. Or else we would have done that for two days in a row," Victor replied.

"Yeah…." I headed out the door and started towards the gate. I wanted to get away from school as soon as possible.

I walked slowly down the long, narrow sidewalk, lost in my thoughts. _What did those girls mean? Stay away…From Kyle? _I remembered the warning those two girls had given me after English class was over. _I wonder why they would just bully me just to do that…Could they be his girlfriend? No, there were two of them…_I shivered. I didn't want to experience anything worse tomorrow. _I haven't been treated like this in so long. Why just now?_

A small vibration against my hip brought me out of my thoughts. I rummaged through my bag to find the source of it, and realized it was my cell phone. I pulled it out and the caller ID read: Catherine. I waited for it to stop buzzing, and only opened it when I knew it went to voicemail. I dialed it and listened to it.

_You have one unread voice message. First message: _

_Hey, Eve, it's me. I've been dying to call you all day; can we talk about what happened after first period? I'm really worried about you! Okay, call me when you can. _

And with that, the message ended with a click. I put my phone back into my bag and paused. I could feel something—or some_one—_behind me. I whipped my head around and it happened to hit someone in the face.

"Ow! What?! Eve, it's just me!" the voice groaned. I realized the voice belonged to Lucas.

I gasped and put a hand to my mouth. "Lucas! Oh my gosh, I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?"

He rubbed his chin, probably the place he got hit, and responded with a sigh. "No, but your head is pretty hard. No wonder Catherine sometimes calls you hard-head…."

"What?! She calls me that?" I stared at him incredulously.

Lucas smirked. "Anyway, are you heading this way?" He pointed down the narrow sidewalk and walked ahead, leaving my question unanswered.

The walk home was pretty quiet between the two of us. I got so lost in thought; I almost forgot Lucas was walking with me.

_I'm starting to wonder if I did something wrong. I mean, those two girls wouldn't just threaten me for no-_

"What's wrong?" Lucas asked.

The sudden sound shocked me a little, since it was so quiet. "Wh-What do you mean?"

Lucas' dark brown eyes stared straight into mine. "Something's up, Eve, I can tell."

I averted his gaze. "What made you think that?" I nervously rubbed the back of my neck.

"We've been friends since we were kids." He blocked my way. "I think it's easy to tell if something's bothering you, Evangeline."

Evangeline. He said my full name. Whenever he did, he was serious. I couldn't win myself out of this one…I guess I could tell him what happened today….

"Well…It's just that…Today, I got…bullied.…" I muttered and lowered my head.

"Go on," he said and motioned for me to sit next to him on a nearby bench.

"In first period.…"

"So, these two girls in your class came up to you, and told you to stay away from Kyle?" Lucas summarized in a sentence.

I sluggishly nodded my head. "Yeah, I'm wondering if I did anything wrong…."

"Eve, not everything is you. For all you know, they have a problem."

"Yeah, maybe," I said, unconvinced.

He put a hand on my shoulder. "You're shaking."

"I'm just scared of what they might do tomorrow," I admitted. "I mean, they're in more than one of my classes. And coincidentally, Kyle has to be in those classes too…."

"Eve, its okay." He rubbed my shoulder to comfort me. "It's okay."

I leaned back into the bench. "Thanks, Lucas."

After a few minutes, we got up and had to walk home hurriedly, since it was getting dark.

"You gonna be okay?" Lucas stopped walking when we reached the gate at the front of my house.

"Yeah." I nodded.

The corner of his lip moved upwards a little. "You better be."

"Lucas?"

"Hm…?"

"You're such a good friend." I smiled weakly. "I always feel safe near you. You're like my big brother."

He returned the smile and walked over to me. He lifted his hand and playfully ruffled my hair. "Yeah. And since I'm your older brother, you're my younger sister. Now go home and do something to relax you."

I slapped his hand away. "Stop!"

He snickered and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Bye, Eve."

I waved and unlocked my gate to go inside. Once I got through the front door, I headed straight for my bedroom. _Time to call Catherine. _I pulled my cell phone out of my bag and lay down on my bed.

My thumb scrolled down the list of names on my contact list and stopped when I saw Catherine's. I poked at the call option and put the phone to my ear. It rang twice before I heard a soft _click_ and a series of shuffling sounds.

"Hey, Cathy," I said, waiting for her to respond.

"Eve! I thought you forgot to call me! Tell me _everything_!" she demanded.

"Okay…." I took a breath, preparing myself for Catherine's reactions and my summary of what happened that day. "So the weirdest thing in English happened to me today. I was in my seat right? Then right before the bell, some guy comes up running to the door. You won't believe this, but it was Kyle. So—"

"Kyle is in your class?! Lucky! He isn't in _any _of mine!" she whined, interrupting me.

I decided not to tell her he was also in my dance class. That would have made her whine even more…"_Anyway, _he came in and the teacher sat him next to me. I know, crazy right? So, okay, I admit it, I was nervous, but that's not what we're talking about. I saw these two girls glaring at me. They seemed pretty mad, so I tried not to let it bother me. I was so relieved that class had ended, but of course, it didn't end there," I told her all at once.

"What'd they say?"

"Well, they said all these things like 'Stay away from Kyle.' Like, I don't know. Kinda like they were jealous," I said. There was a long awkward silence at the other end.

"So, it was those two?"

"Who exactly are 'those two'?" I asked her.

"Brenda and Lauren. They're like Kyle's top _top _fans. I mean, they would try anything to get his attention. So you have nothing to worry about. Just, try not to get too close to Kyle. They'll get extremely jealous at the littlest things," she explained.

"But I don't even talk to him! And besides, even if I do, it's not like we'll be more than friends…!"

She sighed. "_Yet." _And with that, she hung up.

I glared at the phone when I pulled it away from my ear. _What are you trying to say?!_

I took out my homework and relaxed on my bed. _Maybe concentrating on something else and some music will help me not think about the whole "Kyle" thing._

I looked down my music list and chose the song I heard this morning.

"_Oh, her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining. Her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying. She's so beautiful, I could tell her everyday.…"_

* * *

**A/N: If you're wondering what's up with the Bruno Mars song, it'll all make sense later. That song is going to be an mportant symbol in this story later as you keep reading and I keep updating :3 **

**Anyway, comments, no matter how short or little (though I do love long ones), are always appreciated! Keep reading! :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Getting to Know You

**A/N: Wow...When you do author notes multiple times in a row, you feel as if you're repeating the same thing over and over again...(even though I probably am xD) So just skip ahead and read!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Princess Debut**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Getting to Know You**

"_Here. This is for you." He handed me a shimmering necklace._

_My eyes widened. "Really?"_

_He smiled. "Yeah!"_

_I looked up at him. He had light brown hair, but his bangs seemed to shadow his face. He had a big smile on his face and his small, pudgy hands held something. It was a shining necklace with a gold chain. The sun made the chain shine so I couldn't really see what was hanging from it. _

_I took the necklace from his hand and gripped it in mine. "I'll keep it forever!"_

_Then, we both smiled and laughed._

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I groaned and hit a hand to shut my alarm clock up. I rubbed my eyes with the back of my hands and blinked my eyes open. The clock read: 6:00. My translucent pink curtains made the sun come down on my face, so I groggily sat up in my bed.

"What a weird dream.…" I mumbled. I pushed away my pink quilt and headed towards the bathroom to get myself ready for school.

When I got in the shower, all I could think about was my dream. _Who was that boy? And why did it seem like I knew him? Where was I anyway? _I turned the knob and the water stopped running. I wiped myself dry and put my school uniform on. When I was about to go downstairs for my breakfast, I saw that my cell phone was vibrating. I picked it off my dresser and tapped it. The screen read: _Text from Lucas_

I chose to look at it now, so when I saw it, I wasn't surprised. Lucas' text was: _Eve, I got lost looking for your house. _

I giggled a bit. Lucas was always getting lost. He was quite popular in school for having a hard time finding the place where he wanted to go. My reply was: _Where are you? I'll go look for you so we can walk to school together. But you owe me some of your lunch!_

I quickly turned on the TV, and thankfully, the weather was on. I put the volume louder.

"_Today's temp will be in the lower 30's today and there will be a strong wind coming in around the afternoon. Be sure to wear your snow gear, because it's gonna be real cold!"_

"Oh, I better change into better clothes then…." I said aloud and raced back up to my bedroom. I decided to wear black tights underneath my skirt and a lavender snow jacket. I wrapped a white cashmere scarf around my neck and pulled down a matching beanie over my head. _Better safe than sorry._

My school bag hung at my door knob so I grabbed it and slung it over my shoulder. I hastily pulled my boots on and opened my front door and a cold breeze hit me in the face. _I better not be late for school looking for you, Lucas…._

The first place I started searching was his house, but he wasn't there. I had to keep texting him back and forth until I finally found Lucas wandering around the park which was two blocks away from my house. I laughed when I realized he went the opposite way from where I lived.

He was sitting on a bench, and when he saw me, he slowly made his way towards me. I was panting, but that didn't stop me from laughing at him.

"What?" he asked with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Why did you think that my house was over here? And for that matter, how'd you find your way to your home?" I asked out of curiosity.

Lucas crossed his arms. "I have my ways."

I burst into a fit of giggles. "You're really weird."

"C'mon. Stop judging me and help me get to school, Eve…." He scowled.

I laughed one last time and ruffled with his silver-grey hair. "Shall we go?"

We had barely made it to school when the bell rang. After a quick goodbye, we both rushed away to our classes. _Okay, Eve. Just remember what Catherine said…Don't get too close to Kyle…_I just wish it were that easy.

The classroom wasn't as full as I thought it would be, and I was glad to see that Kyle wasn't there yet. I pulled off my thick jacket, scarf, and beanie, and then hung it on the coat rack by the door. I still had time to think to myself before I panicked and couldn't think at all.

I made my way towards my seat. I tried to remember all the things that Catherine told me about Brenda and Lauren.

"_Just don't get too close to him. They get jealous over the littlest things."_

"_But I don't even talk to him!"_

"_Yet."_

_What did she mean by _"yet"?_ Was she trying to imply that something else would happen today? Aside from all that, what did the dream mean? It's…like I wasn't exactly…me._

The classroom started to fill in quicker than I thought, so I pulled out the things I needed for English class. _Homework, agenda…_

My back straightened as I saw Kyle walk in. I tried not to look in his direction, so I busied myself by pretending to mess around with my papers. _It's okay, Eve…You can do this…_Doubt suddenly filled my mind. _Can you?_

I could feel my spine tingle as he got closer. I took a few deep breaths, and that surprisingly calmed me down.

Kyle finally took his seat next to me and took out stuff from his bag. I willed myself not to react by steering my thought back to my dream. Of course, that didn't work, and I kept thinking about Kyle, Brenda, and Lauren.

The teacher, Mr. Takahashi, clapped his hands together. "Alright everyone! The bell is about to ring! Get into your seats!"

There was a lot of shuffling while people walked away from their friend's desks and headed towards theirs. When everyone was seated, Mr. Takahashi grabbed a stack of tiny, green papers.

"Today, we're going to do a supply check!" he happily announced. He started passing out the papers to each row. "You will complete this with a partner. The person next to you will suffice. Instructions are on the paper. You and your desk partner will have five minutes to finish."

I froze. _What? We're going to have to work with the person…next to us? _I peeked at the corner of my eye and saw Kyle looking back at me.

"Hey," he said, smiling invitingly.

I managed to breathe and plaster a fake smile on my face. "Hi!"

His body turned towards me, and he stretched out his hand. "I'm Kyle."

_Does he even know how popular he is? Of course I know your name by now…_I stared back at his hand, but I eventually took it in mine. "I'm…Evangeline."

He tilted his head to one side. "Aren't you in my dance class?"

I slowly nodded my head, and the teacher finally reached us. He took two papers and slid one for each of us on our desks. We took ours and looked at each other.

"Do you wanna—" we both said at the same time. We stopped ourselves, realizing the other had just said something.

We tried again. "No, you go ahe—"

We both stopped again and gave each other weird looks. Yet again, we had said something at the same time. I blinked a couple of times and looked away, feeling a little awkward.

I heard Kyle laugh a little. "You should go first."

I nodded my head in agreement and turned to my paper.

"Red pens?" he asked.

"Yeah," I simply replied.

"Binder?"

He went down the list of materials quickly, and when it was my turn, I did it just as fast. When we each had our papers filled out, we silently scribbled our names and waited for the teacher to come by and collect it.

"So, you're in dance class with me?" Kyle inquired. "Are you in any other classes of mine aside from this one?"

I shook my head. "No." Then something hit me. _Why was he even in dance class? He's the basketball star. Do basketball players dance? I don't think so…_"Um…."

Kyle's brown eyes flickered towards me.

"Why did you decide to take up dance?" I asked curiously.

"It actually has something to do with my girlfriend.…" he said after a while.

My eyebrows shot up. _Kyle has a girlfriend? I wonder if his fan club knows…_I shook the thought away. _Why do I care? So what if he has a girlfriend…It's not like it's hard for a guy like him to get one…._

I must have been spacing out, because Kyle waved a hand in front of my face.

"Oh! Sorry.…" I paused. "Kyle?"

"Yeah?"

I hesitated. _Would it be okay if I ask? _"I don't mean to pry, but what does your girlfriend have anything to do with taking up dance?"

I bit my lip while I waited for his response. I glanced up at him and noticed he looked a little sad.

"Y-You don't have to tell me if you don't want to…I was just asking. Sorry if I brought up something you don't want to talk about. How insensitive of me.…" I blurted all at once.

He smiled at me. "No, it's okay. It's just that my girlfriend wanted me and her to take dance because she wants to make sure we both know how to dance before graduation. It's just that…Things between us aren't really working out.…" He sighed and looked away.

"Oh…I'm sorry…." I avoided looking at him, unsure of what else to say. I picked up one of my pencils and started flipping it around in my hand. _How stupid of me…I brought up something that he didn't want to talk about…Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ All of a sudden, I lost control of the pencil in my hand. It flipped over under Kyle's chair with a small _clink!_

Kyle must have heard it, because he looked down and saw the tiny pencil on the ground.

"I'm so clumsy.…" I muttered under my breath and reached down to grab it.

"No, I'll get it," I heard Kyle say, but I was already bending down towards it.

I was reaching out to get it, when _bonk!_ My head collided into Kyle's, and I jerked my head back up.

"Ow.…" I rubbed my forehead and looked up at Kyle, whose face was leveled with mine. We were a bit close to each other, so I couldn't hide my face from reddening.

"I'm sorry…." he said quickly and pulled his head back.

I did the same. I made a face when I saw something on his head…All of a sudden; I giggled and pointed at a small red spot on his forehead, probably from the collision earlier.

"What?" Kyle asked and he suddenly started laughing and pointing too. "What is that?"

"What are you talking about?" I rubbed the place on my forehead where he was pointing.

"You have this weird red spot on your head…."

I crossed my arms. "Hey, you were the one who gave that mark to me! You bumped my head!"

He looked at me incredulously. "You were the one who dropped it!"

"I was already leaning down to get it!"

"I said that I would get it!" he shot back.

"Oh yeah? I don't recall asking you to get it."

He opened his mouth to say something, but quickly shut it. "Fine, you win." He slouched in his chair, but I could see him grinning.

I was giggling over our weird little argument over my pencil. I looked over at Kyle, and saw that he was smiling at me, so I smiled back.

_Ding! Ding! Ding!_

The moment the bell rang, I started cleaning up all the things that were scattered across my desk. There was nothing much we did in English. The teacher just told us that we could talk to each other, so I spent the rest of the period chatting with Kyle.

There was a huge crowd surrounding the coat rack, so I had to wait my turn to get my articles of clothing. People quickly got their things and rushed out of the classroom. I finally grabbed my snow jacket and put it on. I grabbed my scarf and beanie and walked out of the room. When I was outside, I wrapped my scarf around my neck and pulled the beanie down on my head. It was beginning to get colder, so I hurried to my next class. I was stopped by a tall figure that got in front of me.

"Evangeline!" it called. I realized that it was Kyle.

"Kyle! Hey, what are you doing? Shouldn't you be going to your next class?"

"I am. We're heading the same way, so I thought we could walk together."

"Oh. Okay," I said and continued walking.

"I heard that it's gonna snow later," Kyle said.

I rose up both eyebrows. "Really?" _Oh great. I don't have a ride home. I'm gonna have to walk home in the cold…._

"Yeah."

"Oh, Kyle. I gotta go now. My class is right here." I waved.

"See you in dance class?" Kyle asked.

I blinked and said, "Sure!" Then I rushed into the classroom.

The day passed by faster than I expected. I was so excited for dance since we were going to start actually dancing. During the walk there, I couldn't stop thinking about which dance we would start out with first.

The only thing that kept me from being completely happy was the freezing cold weather. The gusty wind kept blowing at my face, and I could feel a small prickliness on my nose and cheeks. I really hated the cold weather because it gave me bad memories. When I was little, I overheard my "parents" say that I was actually adopted. They were long gone, so it didn't matter much to me anymore. Another time was when I was getting bullied in elementary school. It was a horrible time for me, but that was how I met my best friend, Catherine. So I guess it was a good thing…Kind of….

Thinking back to those memories made me despise the cold weather even more than I already did. Lucky for me, I could see the dance studio not too far from where I was.

When I got to the classroom, I saw a small paper taped to the door. It read: _4__th__ period Dance Class. Please head over to the gym._

"Oh. I guess I'll go there then.…" I sighed. I had to walk through the cold weather just a little longer.

I started going the other way when I noticed Kyle, also walking towards the gym. _Should I call out to him? Might as well since he's right there…._

"Hey, Kyle!" I waved my right hand over my head.

Kyle turned his head around, and smiled when he saw me. "Hey, Evangeline. You heading to the gym?" He stopped walking and waited for me to catch up to him.

"Yeah," I replied.

I jumped when I felt an unexpected drop on my cheek. It wiped at it with my thumb and felt it again, this time on my nose. I looked up and saw that small, white specks started to flutter down on me.

_Snow…_I thought. I patted the top of my beanie and could feel the snow that was melted there.

"Hey, it's snowing." Kyle said and pulled his hand out of his pockets.

I laughed and stuck a hand out towards a falling snowflake. It instantly melted on contact.

"Do you like snow?" Kyle asked and glanced over in my direction.

I looked up at him. "Um…No…Not really." _Why was he asking that? I hate cold weather.…_

He shrugged. "Oh. You seemed like you were enjoying yourself earlier."

_Was I? _"Well…What about you? Do you like snow?"

"Yeah. I actually asked my girlfriend to go out with me when it was snowing. And today…."

"Today?" I asked.

"Yeah. Today, it's snowing, and I met you." He smiled at me.

Did he mean what I think he did? "Right.…" The bell rang several times. "We should run," I said.

We nodded our heads and started to run towards the gym.

There was a lot of noise when we came inside. All the students were hanging out with each other. The teacher didn't look like she was here yet, so everyone was just sitting on the bleachers and walking around the basketball courts.

"Oh look! There's Kyle!" a girl shrieked. Suddenly, a whole group of girls ran up to him.

"Oh great.…" he sighed and put a hand to his forehead.

My eyes grew wide when I saw Brenda and Lauren running over in front of the crowd. "I should go!" I yelled at Kyle over all the girl's screams. It was too late though because they had already seen me. Though they were running towards Kyle, I could see their green eyes glaring at me.

"Wait! Evangeline!" Kyle called, but I just ran away to sit down on the bleachers.

If looks could kill, I'd be dead by now. _Now they must really hate me…They saw me walk in with Kyle! Now what am I going to do…?_

I heard a few claps and the gym grew quiet. The teacher had walked in, and was pushing a cart with a projector on it. She plugged it into the wall and turned it on. A silhouette of two people dancing together showed up on the wall.

"Sit down on the ground please! We'll start today's class with a short PowerPoint," the teacher announced.

Everyone quickly made their way towards the projector and took a seat on the polished gym floor. When we were all seated, the teacher, Ms. Nakamura, started talking about the lessons we were going to take for the term. Most of the dances mentioned I've heard of before, but a few new ones were introduced to me. I was all too excited to begin dancing that I had forgotten the mistake I made just earlier.

"But there is a slight change in this year's dance class," the teacher said.

The class muttered to themselves, worried about the change that the teacher was talking about.

"What's the change?"

"Is it a good thing?"

"Maybe they'll make the boys sit and relax while the girls do all the dancing!" Victor joked. All the boys around him laughed and high-fived each other.

"Settle down! I'll explain everything. It's just a small change anyway," Ms. Nakamura shouted. "Instead of this class being a general dance class, all the teachers have come to a decision that we are going to change the curriculum. I will now be teaching everyone how to ballroom dance!"

Everyone's eyes widened and looked around the room in shock. _Ballroom dancing? No…Does that mean—_

"Which means," Ms. Nakamura continued. "That for the entire time we practice that, you will each have assigned partners."

All the girls frowned. They probably wanted to get to choose their partner, meaning, they wanted to ask Kyle. I rolled my eyes. _Too bad…_I took a quick look around the room. _There aren't that many boys in here. They don't look too bad to be partners with…_Then I noticed Victor and Michael stuffing two pencils up their nose and wiggling them around.

I turned my head away, disgusted with what I just saw. _Maybe not _all_ of them…._

"Class, please! I need everyone to be quiet!" the teacher yelled.

The room suddenly became quiet and the teacher stood up on the bleachers. "The reason for this sudden change is because we all thought that it would be a great idea for everyone to create their own dance number and perform it on prom night."

I hung my head down. _No…This entire dance class is turning into a disaster! Could this get any worse?_

"So, we shouldn't wait now, should we? Let's start assigning partners!" Ms. Nakamura clapped her hands together and pulled out her clipboard.

"Leon and Lilybell!"

I glanced at the two in front of me. Leon turned his head full of green hair towards the small girl beside him. Though I could only see his eyes, I knew he was smiling because his green orbs crinkled upwards. The girl known as Lilybell had short, black hair pulled up in low pigtails with white ribbons. She had light brown eyes and round, black glasses that fit her face perfectly. She smiled back up at him.

"Keith and Kathy!"

Keith had white hair with his bangs always swept to one side. His purple eyes moved to look behind him at the girl who was now his partner. He pushed his narrow glasses up the bridge of his nose to get a better look. Kathy had long brown hair that reached her waist and she had lavender colored eyes from her contacts. She nervously waved at him, lifting the corner of her mouth. Keith just looked away.

"Michael and Abbey!"

I saw Abbey's shoulder drop as she heard who her partner was. Michael, Victor's best friend and one of the class clowns, didn't seem to have heard because he was laughing at something his other friends had said. Abbey flipped her black ponytail and crossed her arms over her chest. Her dark brown eyes did not look happy.

"Carlos and Cassandra!"

At least someone was happy with their partner. Carlos had been flirting with Cassandra ever since he saw her. She didn't seem to have a problem with it; I think she actually liked him. Carlos flipped his pink hair at her and she giggled. They both had pink hair and magenta eyes. It was somewhat creepy to find them so alike….

"Victor and Rebecca!"

Now that one was an interesting match. Victor was always out there and tried to make everyone laugh at his jokes. Rebecca on the other hand was a shy girl. She was one of those people who never dared herself to do anything outrageous. Complete opposites, yet a perfect match. Victor had blond hair and sky blue eyes and was always smiling. Rebecca had shoulder-length blonde hair and she had navy colored eyes. Despite their differences, I knew they liked each other very much. The moment they knew they were paired together, they gave each other wide smiles.

"Lucas and Elizabeth!"

I noticed Elizabeth's eyes widen as she heard who her partner was. She whipped her head to look behind her, and Lucas looked back at her. Elizabeth smiled at him, and eventually, Lucas returned the favor. Elizabeth had short, dark brown hair, and brown eyes. She always wore a small ribbon clip in her hair.

After a while, I started to lose interest in who were partners with whom since I didn't know half of them. I was only half listening. Skylar and Andy, Ayden and Vanessa…_It's like everyone got who they wanted to be with…._

The teacher scribbled something into her clipboard and I could tell she was about to announce who my partner was. "Now let's see…The last pair is…Kyle…."

The remainder of the girls who didn't have partners yet leaned forward; excited to hear who would be his partner.

"And Evangeline!"

* * *

**A/N: This is the last chapter that I have revamped so far so if you're reading this right now, the following chapters have not been revamped. So you either wait until my A/N says that I have it revamped or if you can't wait, you can just read xD Either way, I hope you keep reading!**

**Comment and favorite. 'Nuf said. (must I need to repeat myself? xD)**


	4. Chapter 4: Surprise!

**A/N: I hope you guys are liking this story so far. This is where everything for Evangeline changes C; Well, kinda...**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Princess Debut**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Surprise!**

"Kyle and Evangeline!"

The words _oh my gosh _was all I could get out of my mouth. Just like that, I was partners with Kyle, the most popular guy in school. She could have picked anyone. But no, she picked _me_ to be his partner. _I am so dead…._

As if on cue, someone shouted out, "NO!"

I looked over to my right and saw Lauren and Brenda angrily stomping over to where I was. "This is so unfair! How could you do this to us?!" they screeched at the same time.

"Brenda and Lauren, contain yourselves!" Ms. Nakamura yelled. "What is going on?"

I already knew that everyone's eyes were on us. I opened my mouth to say something, but no sound came out. I tried, but I couldn't bring myself to say anything.

Lauren pointed a finger accusingly at me. "She's taking Kyle all to herself!"

I finally found my voice. "What?" I said in disbelief.

"That's right!" Brenda pushed Lauren out of the way. "You just had to talk to him, didn't you? You should have listened to our warning!"

"Brenda and Lauren! Stop this nonsense and head over to the principal's office!" The teacher pointed angrily to the exit and added, "Now!"

I didn't hear them walk out. In fact, I couldn't hear anything. All I heard were the thoughts swimming through my head. _Is this really happening? What am I going to do? Everyone…will think that I _am _taking Kyle to myself! I can't have people thinking of me the wrong way!_

"Are you okay?"

I flinched when I felt the teacher touch my shoulder. "Uh…Yeah…Just a little… I just feel awkward right now.…"

She shook her head and her face contorted into an annoyed expression at the memory of the two girls. She looked around the gym and shouted at everyone, "What are you all looking at? Get with your partners!" I suddenly felt the attention on me go away.

I slowly walked up to Kyle. He looked as shocked as I was with what just happened. "Um…Hey, Kyle…." I mumbled, not looking at him.

Kyle blinked his eyes a few times and looked at me like he just noticed I was there. "Oh. Evangeline."

I moved my eyes up to look at him. "You don't believe them, right? Because none of the things they said were true."

He shook his head. "Of course I don't believe them. Just a little…stunned…that they would do that."

I let out a big sigh of relief. The awkward feeling I had earlier went away. _Thank god…._

"Anyway, let's continue from where I left off before I had that…." The teacher paused to search for the word. "Interruption…." She continued with the lesson, trying to get everyone's mind—probably including her own—off of what just happened. "So ballroom dancing is not just…."

After coming home from school that day, Catherine had already heard the gossip of what happened today in my dance class. She called me and we ended up talking about it for a couple of hours. Lucky for me, my phone died, and I had the rest of the afternoon to myself. I hated talking about it anyway….

I didn't have that much homework to do today, so after an hour or so, I put all my school stuff in my book bag. _What should I do?_ I looked around my room for something interesting to play with. My phone was dead, I didn't have any other sources of music, it's too early for dinner, and I got everything I needed for tomorrow….

I decided to take a long, soothing bubble bath in the tub.

When I finished up and dressed into my pajamas, there was still a long time in the day left, so I decided to take a small nap. I crawled into my bed, pulled the quilt over my head, and closed my eyes.

_I saw a little girl and boy sitting on a bench in what looked like a park. The little girl had short, light brown hair put into a small ponytail. She wore a silver tiara on top of her head. She was also wearing a pink dress with a white ribbon around her waist and she had tiny, white heels to go along with it. The little boy sitting next to her had untidy, brown hair, and he had a small tan suit with a red cloth on his neck. He also wore miniature, black dress shoes. They looked to be the age of 6, and they were both laughing._

"_I made this for you!" the little girl exclaimed and held a piece of paper up proudly in her chubby hands. "Do you know who it is?"_

_The boy stuck out his bottom lip and shrugged. "I don't know. Who is it?"_

_The drawing she held up was full of scribbles from green crayon. "It's you!"_

_He laughed. "It looks funny!"_

_The girl gave it to the boy. "You look like a frog!" she cried and pointed at him, laughing. _

I jumped up in my bed. _What? What the heck was that?_ I looked out my window and noticed that the sun was just going down.

"I actually didn't sleep that long.…" I said aloud. "But what a weird dream…."

I sat in my bed for a few more minutes and pushed the blanket off of my lap. I walked over to the wire attached to the wall, which was charging my phone and pressed the on button. The screen read: _ Charging Complete_. I unplugged it from the wall and turned it off.

I sat back down onto my bed. _I don't get it…Why am I having such strange dreams? And who are the people in my dreams? None of this makes any sense In fact, now that I think about it, those two little kids looked so familiar…._

Suddenly, a soft _thunk_ brought me out of my thoughts. I pushed my body upward and looked around the room. When I heard nothing, I shrugged my shoulders and fell back on my bed.

Then it happened again, louder this time. _Thunk! _I jumped up from my bed, completely sure that I heard something. My eyes searched around the dim room once more. I got off of my bed and slowly tip-toed up to my door. With a shaky hand, I turned the doorknob and yanked it open. I popped my head out to look down the halls and the stairs.

_Oh god…_I thought. _Is it…a robber? _I gulped. "H- Hello?" I called, my voice shaky. "A-anyone down th-there?" I stuttered. I sounded like those stupid people in scary movies who shouted something out to the ghost, and of course, there's gonna be no answer. But it's worth a shot, right? But…what if it made the situation…if it was a robber…worse?

_THUNK!_ My shoulders jumped and I squealed. That sound was coming from my room. I was sure of it. It was coming from my wardrobe. I shut my door and my eyes widened when I noticed that the door was slightly ajar. _Was that closed earlier?_

I bit my bottom lip and crept up to my wardrobe. I grabbed my textbook from my bed and raised it, ready to strike. I stuck out my foot near the bottom of the doorway.

_Ok…You got this, Eve. One…_I put my foot to touch the entrance. _Two…_I yanked my ankle upward, positioning it so I can use it to pull. _Three…_I quickly jerked the door open.

The moment I saw something spill out of my closet, I started hammering whatever it was with my book. "Get out, you robbers! I don't have anything!" I screamed. I felt the book hit something, and when I was satisfied that I had hit hard enough, I looked down.

There on the floor of my bedroom, lay a girl in a large, pink dress. When she looked up at me, I saw what I never expected to see.

I saw me.

* * *

**A/N: DUN DUN DAH! Surprising ending! I hope this hooks you and keeps you wanting to read xDD **

**Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5: Two Souls, One Heart

**A/N: Hey guys! I actually edited this chapter a month ago but I forgot to publish it on here and I published it on Wattpad on accident _ (Wattpad is another story website for both original and fanfics. I have original works on there. You should check it out! x3)**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! I added more explanations to things and I like it Cx**

* * *

**Ch. 5: Two Souls, One Heart**

My first reaction to all this was that I dropped my textbook I was holding onto the person on the ground. I immediately jumped on my bed and grabbed a pillow that lay in front of me. I pressed my back against the bedpost and my trembling hands were clutching the pillow tightly. I curled my knees up to my chest, trying to put as much distance as possible from…from…From what?

"Ow…." a voice groaned. My eyes widened at the noise.

Then, there was another unknown sound. "Owee! Waaaaah! That hurt!" it shrieked.

_What…was…that? It sounded like a crying child…._

My shoulders jumped when I saw a small figure fly up from the ground. It looked like some strange mouse. Only this mouse had a big head and a puny body of white fur and it wore clothes. A small, red cape tied around its neck, big, round, pink glasses fit over its huge, jade-colored eyes, and it was holding a thin, golden staff. I peered closer and noticed there was a peculiar triangular shape on top of it. _Is that…a…cheese?!_

"Do you know how much that hurt?!" the thing cried. Its tiny paws were at its hips. "I don't know how many times I got hit with that oversized textbook!" The creature began to rub its head.

"There's no need to shout, Kip," a familiar voice said. The girl I saw on the ground stood up. She looked exactly like me. No…That wasn't possible. I'm me…But there was no doubt about it. The brown hair, the facial features. They were all mine. The only visual difference between us was our eye color and clothing.

"Wha-Wha-H-How?" I stuttered. I was lost for words. Well, what could I say? It's not like you see people that look _exactly_ like you every day.

"I apologize," The girl said with an apologetic look on her face. "Kip can be quite…loud.…"

_Kip? Who the heck is Kip? Is that the weird mouse thing? And what's the deal with this girl? Does she not think that it's weird for her to come out of someone's closet? And it's even weirder that she doesn't find it strange that we look alike!_

"W-Wait a second! Who's Kip?! Is that the weird mouse thing that talks?! And what about you?! You're… You're…You're me! Wait, you! Me? Whatever you are, who are you?!" I shouted, and pointed a finger to her at the last question.

"Weird mouse thing? Well, I never!" the creature cried.

The girl turned towards the flying mouse. "Kip…Please, let me handle this…I thought we agreed to explain this to her slowly so she won't freak out..."

"I know, Princess, but she insulted me!" The thing known as Kip crossed its arms over its chest. "Just go on! Start explaining! You're so rude, the both of you…I guess rude here is rude there…."

The "Princess" shook her head, ignoring the fact that she was just called rude and looked at me. "I apologize.…" she said again. "I know this might seem a little odd to you…If you would please listen to me, I'll explain everything."

_Was she for real? _I stared at her, looking her in the eyes. Then, I realized she's _not _lying. I stared at her for a few moments more and slowly nodded my head. The pillow, however, I kept in front of me, keeping part of my lower face hidden.

The corners of her mouth lifted a little and sat down at the edge of my bed. "What do you want to know first?"

"Um…." I stopped to think for a bit. "Why do you…look like me? And…why were you in my closet?"

"In response for the first question, I'm you from another world." She must have noticed that I was going to react, so she quickly said, "Your wardrobe over there—" she stopped to point towards my closet. "It's a portal between my world and yours. There just has to be enough magic so we can travel through. You see this?" She reached into the collar of her dress and pulled out a small item.

"A necklace," I muttered.

She nodded.

My neck craned forward, trying to get a better visual of how the necklace looked like. It was actually pretty simple looking. A circular emerald gem hung from a long, golden chain. It was really small, about the size of her index finger holding it. I noticed that it matched her silver tiara, which had small emeralds wedged between tiny holes. "What does that have to do with the portal?"

"Well, this little thing, believe it or not, can transform into a key. It had enough magic in it so we used it to travel between worlds," she explained.

"In your world…you have magic?" I inquired.

She nodded her head.

"So…What exactly are you doing here?" I put down the pillow and reached over to my nightstand. I found the chain attached to my lamp and yanked it. The room immediately flooded with light.

She looked over to the mouse creature known as Kip. Then, she then looked back at me. "Um…You see… I…." She started fidgeting uncomfortably. "I came here because.…" She stopped and let out a sigh.

"Princess! We practiced this already! Do you want me to say it?" Kip shouted and took a seat between the two of us. "She needs to understand all these things now!"

"Yeah," I agreed. "What she said." I gestured towards Kip.

I noticed Kip's body stiffen and she slowly turned towards me. "What did you just say? Did you just call me a 'she'?" Kip asked, her voice dangerously low. "I am of male gender!" Kip kicked off my bed and flew in front of my face. "I'm a male creature! Got that?! Huh?! I am a male mouse!" he shrieked.

"O-Okay! Okay! I get it!" I shouted back.

The tiny creature got away from my face and went to sit in the princess's lap. He smiled back up at me in satisfaction. _Tiny creature, big mouth…._

I looked back to the other me, still a bit shaken up by what just happened. "You can continue with what you were saying," I said.

She placed her hand on Kip's head and started stroking his fur as if she was trying to distract herself. "To understand, I have to tell you the basics."

I tilted my head to one side. "Basics?"

"Yes." She continued to pet Kip. "I shall start from the beginning. No matter how many questions you have, please don't interrupt."

I nodded my head.

"I am Princess Evangeline of the Flower Kingdom, daughter of King Alexander and Queen Camellia." She sighed and continued. "Our kingdom hosts an annual ball. Princes and princesses from all the other kingdoms travel to our land to compete against each other. Many arrive here, but only one couple will win.

"My father is expecting me to participate in the ball since I'm at the right age. Honestly, I don't enjoy dancing as much as I should."

"Isn't it odd for a princess to _not_ like dancing? I mean, it's one of those things I think about when I think princesses."

"Yes, but…You have to understand. You have to find your own partner." She looked up at me, her expression unreadable. "They take this partnership very seriously."

"What do you mean?"

"In my time, royalty does not usually favor getting married just for love. Marriage is just a way to bring peace between two kingdoms or become allies. Love has nothing to do with it.

"My mother was not okay with this. She believed that marriage was a ceremony to forever bond people together. When she saw that her parents had different views, she ran away from her kingdom and set off on her own. She wanted to prove that she could find true love. And she did.

"My mother was the first to get married out of love. And when she became Queen, she proposed a new law. It stated that princes and princesses should marry for love. Many people did not abide to this law. They protested, even threatened her. So both my mother and father compromised a new law. It says that princes and princesses can marry for love, but they must find a partner when they're of age. And I am of that age so I have to find a partner for the Royal Ball."

"So, basically, you're saying that you have to find a partner?"

"N-Not only that. This partnership also means…." She faltered and gulped. "Love."

When she said the word, it seemed like she would start crying. I wasn't so sure though because she was hanging her head down.

"And…." I dared myself to ask. "What's wrong with that?"

I regretted asking that because when she lifted up her head, the eyes that stared back at me were that of someone very pained.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to bring up something—"

"No," she interrupted, her voice quiet. "It's alright."

Kip must have noticed the look in her eyes too because he flew up off her lap and patted her head. "We're here because she doesn't want to be in the ball. She wants to ask if she can trade places with you." Kip finished for her. "It was actually my idea, of course." He patted his chest. "I thought of this idea because I wanted to help the Princess. You see, I am her mentor. As well as her friend." The Princess and Kip smiled at each other.

She glanced back at me. "What do you say?"

I chewed on my lip. _What about everything here? School…My friends…What will happen? They'll bound to know I'm not actually…me. _

"Don't worry. I know how to act in this world," the Princess said suddenly.

I gave her a bewildered look. "D-Did you just—"

"Read your mind?" she said, cutting me off. "Yes. I did."

I stared at her, contemplating whether to believe her or not.

"We are two separate beings, but our heart and mind are related to one another. It's the same idea as with twins and telepathy and how they're connected."

"I never knew that stuff was true…." I muttered.

"Princess!" Kip screamed. "The necklace!"

The princess's eyes widened and she glanced down at her neck. The tiny emerald was glowing.

"What the heck is going on with your necklace?"

She suddenly jumped forward and grabbed my hand. I instinctively moved away from her, shocked with the sudden movement. "Please! We don't have time! The magic in the necklace is running out! If you don't decide now, the portal will close and I'll be stuck here! One of us has to go back!" she cried, her voice filled with fear.

"O-Okay! I'll go!" I shouted instantly. The stress of the situation probably forced me into a decision I was soon to regret.

Her bright green eyes lit up and she smiled. "Thank you!" She released my hand and quickly picked up the necklace that lay on my sheets. She hugged it to her chest for a few moments and reluctantly outstretched her arm to me. "Here."

I cupped my hands and watched as the chain spilled into them. "Why are you giving this to me?"

"Just…Take it. You need it to get through." Her head was hung down as she said those words. "Go. Before the portal closes."

"O-Okay…." I clutched the necklace in my hand. I could still see the pale green glow coming out from between my fingers. Kip flew next to me and sat on my shoulder.

"Farewell, Princess! I wish you all the best here!" Kip exclaimed.

The Princess looked up and gave us a small smile. I got up from my bed and opened my wardrobe doors. The portal was surprisingly…beautiful. It was a big, shimmering, navy blue hole with a white and yellow six pointed star. The star was so far away and I had the sudden urge to grab it….

I felt my arm reaching towards it. Just looking at that star…I felt as if I were under a spell…My legs were carrying me into the portal. Now, all I could see were tiny, white stars and darkness. But when I blinked, I was standing in an unfamiliar room.

"Home!" Kip shouted. "Well, home for me, new room for you…."

My eyes scanned the room. There was a huge pink bed against the wall, near the right corner of the room. Its pink quilt had intricate flowers sewn on it and it was folded out in one corner, ready for someone to climb into them. A translucent, rose-colored, silk canopy was over it, the ends tied around the thin poles attached to the bed. A simple dresser and a circular chair were next to the bed. I noticed that everything on there, perfume, brushes, hair accessories, was all organized. A pink desk with purple drawers and golden knobs was right next to it. There was parchment paper and writing utensils, such as and a quill pen stuck in a tiny, silver jar of ink. A candelabrum was sitting next to them, the dripping wax staying in place from cooling. The door was near the left corner and a big, light pink chest of drawers was next to it. It had a brown box with a golden lock and key on top of it. By the looks of it, I guessed it was some sort of treasure box or a jewelry box.

"This really is a room for a princess…." I finally said and noticed the door. At a first glance, it looked plain white, but if you looked closer, it was a pale pink color. "Why is it so pink in here?!"

Kip turned around. "Well, it _is_ a princess room. Pink is _the _princess color. This was how the room looked like when she was first born. The only thing that changed over the years was the bed, the ridding of the toys, and the other girly things."

"Oh." I yawned and stretched my arms. "What time is it?"

"Time for bed," Kip replied and pointed to my bed.

"Really? Already? And even if it was, I'm not even that tired. You can't tell me what to do."

"Well…I _am _your mentor. That means _I _am in charge of you. Besides, you're not in your world anymore…." I saw him give me an evil-looking smile.

I narrowed my eyes. "You did not just say that to me."

He gave me a wide grin. "Yes. I did. Now, it's time to get some sleep. We have a busy day tomorrow."

I glared at him, showing him that I didn't want to do as I was told, but went over to my new bed.

It felt a little weird crawling into a bed with pink everywhere on it, but I found it extremely comfortable. When I lay my head down, I felt completely relaxed and my body kind of sunk into the thick mattress.

"I think I'm in love with this bed now," I murmured into the blanket and hugged the cushiony quilt towards my body. "It's so soft…."

I heard Kip laugh and I looked up to see him floating near me. But instead of the red cape tied around his neck, he was wearing a tiny, white robe.

I pointed a finger at him. "H-How did you—"

"Like this." He pointed his golden staff at his clothes, flicked his wrist, and his robe disappeared and was replaced with his red cape again. "Magic."

I blinked my eyes a few times. "I should really get used to this…magic thing…." I lay back down on the pillow and felt something cold around my neck. I sat up and grabbed at it. I felt the small round gem hanging and said, "Oh…I still have this on."

I took it off and gave it to Kip who was beckoning me to hand it over. "It was precious to the Princess, wasn't it?"

Kip took it from my hands and nodded his head. "Other than being a necklace and a key? Yes." He flew over to a small plaque on the wall I never noticed before. It had a golden frame and a small, red cushion in the middle of it. There was a tiny hook attached near the top of the frame and that was where Kip hung the fragile necklace.

I put my head back down on the fluffy pillow and stared straight ahead. My eyes fluttered shut and I realized how tired I actually was. The last thing I was the light passing though the canopy curtain hanging over me, and then, darkness.

_A beach…I saw a beach… The sun was sinking into the ocean, the light from it staining the water bright orange and yellow. The ocean waves that licked the oceanfront left the sand glittering. A big boat was at the shoreline, ready to leave. Two people were visible…A boy and a girl. They both looked about the age of 13 and 14. The boy was in the boat, leaning over towards the girl, who was standing on her tip-toes. They seemed that they were reaching towards each other because both of their hands were trying to reach for the others. The only contact they seemed to make was just their fingertips brushing against the other one's hand. The boy had a pained expression on his face and the girl's face was wet with tears. _

"_Don't leave me again!" the girl cried. _

"_Please…." the boy murmured. "Don't make this any harder than it already is…."_

"_Don't go!"_

"_I'll try to come back!"_

_The boat was drifting slowly away from the shore. Away from the girl._

"_No! Just stay here! You're just saying that! Don't leave me alone!"_

"_Why does it matter?!" _

_The boat was drawing farther and farther away into the sunset. _

"_It does.…" the girl muttered. "Cause see…I lo—"_

My eyes jolted open in shock. I pushed myself up in a sitting position. I looked around, confused for a second to where I was. Then I remembered that I had traveled to this new and different world. It was strange that I could just say that to myself so normally, considering that I never believed in any of this until last night.

I sat up straighter and yawned, stretching my arms out at the same time. I took in a deep breath, trying to fully wake myself up. After a few minutes, I stepped out of the thick quilts, stood up, and walked over to the tiny dresser beside the bed. I took a look at my headful of messy hair and automatically grabbed the brush at the corner of the table. I slowly worked the brush through my hair.

_Why do I keep having these dreams? None of them make any sense to me at all. I don't even recognize any of the people or places in them…I don't understand why I still remember all the dreams…Was it possibly from a movie I've seen before?_

"Princess?" I heard a voice say quietly.

I turned my head towards the direction of the noise and noticed Kip sitting on my bed and rubbing his huge eyes. "Oh…Good morning, Kip."

"That's a surprise." He stopped rubbing his eyes and looked at me. "You're awake before I am. I didn't know you were such an early bird…."

I shrugged. "Not usually. I just…woke up early this once, I guess."

"You and the princess are so much alike.…" Kip laughed and took out his golden staff. He flicked his wrist at his robe and his outfit changed back into the red cape around his neck and the big pink glasses around his eyes. "Hurry up and get ready, Princess. We have a busy day today." He pointed at my matching white pajamas with small cherries covering them.

"What are we—"

I was stopped short when I heard a loud commotion outside the room door. There was lots of shouts and crashing noises and it was getting increasingly louder, as if it was heading towards the room I was in. There was also a series of clanging noises. It sounded oddly like…Cymbals?

Suddenly, the door opened with a loud _bang_.

_What weird thing is it now? _ I thought as I jumped back into my bed with shock.

"Evangeline!" There was a loud scream followed by the noisy sound of cymbals being hit together.

"Y-Yes?" I answered automatically, though I wasn't sure I should have. I braced myself, waiting for bizarre things to happen to me.

I squinted my eyes a little, trying to see who or what strange thing was calling out my name. I noticed a girl was standing there. She had long, layered, raven-colored hair with side swept bangs that slightly covered her gleaming, amethyst eyes. She had on a black, knee-length night gown and she had small, brass cymbals in her hands.

_Who the heck is she? _I was well aware of the weird expression on my face, but didn't care about the moment because the weirdest thing in this room was clearly the girl standing at my doorway holding cymbals.

"I'm so excited for tonight!" she exclaimed and let the cymbals drop from her hands onto the floor. She ran up to me, jumped onto my bed, and pulled me into a hug. "Aren't you?"

I wasn't sure how to react. Here this girl was, barging into my room, clanging cymbals, and now she jumps onto my bed and _hugs me?! _I just stayed frozen in her arms, my arms put defensively in front of me.

"Um.…" I muttered, kinda smothered by her shoulder on my face. "Get off me…Please.…"

The girl pulled away and smiled at me. "Well, aren't you?"

I wasn't quite sure what she was talking about, but I didn't have time to answer because another figure appeared at my door.

"Princess Skylar! What are you doing?!" a loud screech sounded and I turned away from the girl and peeked over her shoulder, where I had heard the noise.

All I saw was a black feathered raven with bright silver eyes perched on the chest of drawers by the entrance. It was relatively big, considering it was a bird, about the size of Kip and Kip was about the size of a small handbag...It pecked at its wings lightly and I noticed a tiny ring on its leg near its claws. It almost blended in with the darkness of its body and I wouldn't have seen it if it weren't for the small sliver of silver against the obsidian.

_Is that what just talked earlier? _I thought. _That bird?_

"Landon!" the girl exclaimed. Judging from her reaction, she was the one known as Skylar. "Wh-When did you get here?"

"I was following those." The raven Skylar had called Landon pointed one of his wings at the cymbals on the ground.

"Ahaha…." Skylar laughed nervously and she rubbed the back of her head. "Well...Ah…About that…I… uh…." she stammered.

"You can't make up any excuses, Skylar. Come, put this on." He kicked a small, fragile-looking crown in front of him. It had a complicated, yet intricate, design on it. It looked similar to tree branches that had gotten entangled in each other as they grew. Its overall color was shimmering silver, but if you looked closer, the small spaces were occupied with glossy obsidian gems.

"But I don't want to practice my manners all day…Can't I spend the day with Evangeline?" Skylar pouted.

Landon seemed to think for a moment. He put a wing to the edge of his beak, but then shook his head. "No. Princess Skylar, you've been slacking these past few days. You've made too many excuses just so you can escape the castle. But now that we're here, you need your lessons on manners. Let's go!" he said and added sternly, "Now."

Skylar sighed and looked at me. "I'll try to come see you again later…I got lessons…I'll try to finish it early so I can see you, okay? Bye!" she cried happily and waved at me. When she looked back to Landon, her back slumped and she slowly pulled herself off of the bed, grumbling to herself.

Landon hopped off the chest of drawers and fluttered his wings a little before he landed on the ground. He followed Skylar's feet out the door and it shut with a soft _click_.

The room was quiet for a few minutes, but I broke the silence with, "Who was that?"

Kip glanced at me and replied, "That was the real Princess' best friend, Princess Skylar. She's quite the interesting one.…"

"Does she know? About…."

"Yes. She does. She's actually the first one to know about it. She was testing to see if you were the real Princess. Judging by your response to her…." Kip paused, searching for the word to say. "Greeting…She probably figured by now she was gone."

"Oh…." I pursed my lips. "I do have a few more questions though.…"

Kip flew over and landed across from me. He tilted his head to the side, waiting.

"First…Who was that…talking, Landon, bird thingy…?"

Kip smiled and chuckled. "That bird thingy was a raven. His name is Landon and he's Princess Skylar's mentor."

_He had mentioned the word mentor before…_I opened my mouth, about to ask what a mentor was, but he beat me to it.

"What I mean by mentor is…." he sighed and put a paw to his chin. "So much to explain to you…." He started again. "When you're young, princes and princesses alike have the task of finding a mentor, which is someone, usually a magical animal, to take care of them and help them learn how to act like a gentlemen or a lady. In this case, a lady." He motioned at me. "Most of the time, the animal gets drawn to a certain person, depending on their characteristics and their personality. The animal starts spending time with the person, and if they both accept each other, the animal becomes that person's mentor," he explained. "You could see similarities between Skylar and Landon, right?"

I nodded my head.

"I believe Landon saw young Skylar wandering the woods by herself, and he was curious to as why. Ravens are kind of lonely birds…If you know what I mean. He noticed that Princess Skylar went to the woods every day without anyone, and she just walked around, as if nothing was interesting. Landon was drawn to her because he saw that they were both…solitary."

"Ah.…" I said and slowly nodded my head in understanding. "Next question…So…I don't have to act like the princess with Skylar?"

"Yes. You and I, Princess Skylar, and the real Princess are the only ones who know. You are not to reveal this secret to anyone. Do I make myself clear?" he warned.

"Y-Yes," I stammered. _This is such a big secret I have to keep. This might be a little harder than I thought it would be…._

"Any more questions?" Kip queried.

"Yeah. Uh…Just one. What are we doing today?"

"You'll find out," Kip said and gave me a smile.

I groaned. I did _not _like the sound of that….

Kip gasped. "Oh no!"

I turned to him and saw that he had his paws over his mouth. "What?"

"I left something in your world!" he cried.

"What?!"

"The Princess' crown! You need it!"

I gave him a confused look. "Why?"

"I'll explain later!" Kip flew around frantically. "What am I going to do? What am I going to do?"

I saw something glimmer at the corner of my eye and I turned to look. The emerald necklace was _glowing._ The tiny, round emerald that hung from the golden chain was giving off a pale green light. "Um…Kip? I think you should see this…."

Kip stopped flying around and looked at the frame on the wall. His huge green eyes grew even bigger when he noticed the necklace.

"Kip? What's happening?"

Kip just stared at the necklace, his mouth gaping open. "Th-This is impossible…." he looked over at me. "Do you have magic of any kind?"

"No! Of course not! What are you thinking?" I replied, startled with the nonsense question.

Kip flew up and retrieved the necklace. He pulled open the wardrobe doors and to my surprise, the portal was there!

I jumped off the bed. "Th-The portal! It's home!" I exclaimed. "Are you taking me back, Kip?"

Kip just looked at me and dove into the portal without another word.

"Wait!" I shouted and ran towards him, but the doors shut. When I opened it again, the portal was gone and the wardrobe was just…a wardrobe.

**Princess' POV**

"What to do, what to do?" I wondered aloud.

After the other Evangeline went to my world, I was left to just stay in this strange house, so I decided to explore. Everything was like a museum! There were strange devices and gadgets that I had no idea what they did. There was a rectangular box with little circles on it. It had words near the circles like _play_, _on/off,_ and _pause. _Out of curiosity, I pressed the circle with the word _on_ near it and the strangest thing happened! A big magic mirror suddenly started making noise! When I looked at the mirror, there were strange images of a yellow square with holes and brown pants that walked around and talked as if it were human. _Maybe it was some new species of animal…_I had thought and pressed the circle with the word _off. _The magic mirror then turned black! It was all very strange.…

Then, I walked back up the steps to the bedroom where I found even more weird things. There was another magic mirror on the ground by a long black snake with a big, oblong head with fangs that stuck out at the side. The snake, luckily, did not move, so I picked up the mirror. It was much smaller than the one I had seen downstairs, but this only had one sign on it. I pressed it, and the magic mirror started glowing white. I stared at it longer, and a picture of me showed up! No…Not me. Of the other Evangeline. She was wearing such strange clothes…And as if things could not get any stranger, the tiny mirror started making loud noises! I had dropped it and kicked it under the bed, ridding myself of it.

I finally made the decision to go to sleep, but the bed was so stiff! I hardly got any sleep at all! I was relieved when I woke up the next morning. I just stayed in the room, scared of finding any more mirrors that made strange noises.

Suddenly, the wardrobe doors flew open, and I saw Kip! He was holding the necklace and he seemed to be out of breath.

"Kip!" I cried. "Kip, are you alright?" I ran over to him and took him in my hands. "What are you doing here?"

"I…need…your crown.…" he panted.

"Oh. Here." I placed Kip down on the bed and removed the crown from my head. I pulled out clothes from the chest of drawers by the bed and quickly put them on.

Kip took the crown in his hands. "Thank you, Princess! You're doing okay here, right?"

I nodded my head. "Yes, but…There are many strange things in this house.…"

"Don't worry…You'll get used to it." He flew over to the portal, but paused. "Princess, may I ask you something?"

"What is it, Kip?"

"You haven't by any chance been…dreaming, have you?"

I looked down. _Why did he have to remind me of that?_ "How'd you know…."

"The necklace," Kip replied. "It was filled with magic again. _Overnight._ The only reason it would is because—"

**Evangeline's POV**

"What is taking him so long?!" I said out loud to myself, lying down on the bed. Kip had gone into the portal, not telling me anything. All I know is that he was going back to get the crown. I sighed. I guess there are some things I just can't understand….

I turned away from the wardrobe and noticed a jewelry box sitting on the top of a chest of drawers. I walked over to it and rubbed my fingers over the tiny jewels encrusted into the top that formed the words: _Princess Evangeline_ in cursive letters.

_So pretty…_I thought and looked around the room. _It's not like there's anything bad in this thing…_I grabbed the handle to one of the drawers and was about to pull it, but the wardrobe doors flew open.

"Whew! I made it…." I heard Kip say and I ran around the doors to find him lying on the ground, clutching the emerald necklace and the crown to his chest.

"Alright Kip!" I shouted and pointed at him, my other hand on my hip. "You have some explaining to do!"

"What is there to explain? I went back to your world to get the crown. If you don't have it, you technically aren't the Princess, and if people see you walking around with no crown, they're going to question who you are!" Kip clarified for me.

"Oh…." I mumbled, suddenly deflated. "That's it?"

"Yes. Now, put this on." He flew over to where I was standing and placed the crown in my hands.

"Uh…Sure." I replied and walked over to the dresser. I stood in front of the mirror and put it on my head. The matching cherry pajamas I was wearing started shining white.

"Wh-What's happening to me?" I screamed. I looked at my sleeves and as I peered closer, the pajama pattern faded and disappeared. In a matter of seconds, I was wearing a poofy pink dress. The long sleeves were cuffed around my wrists, and I felt that I had a white, frilly undershirt beneath my pink covering with bows to keep it closed. The undershirt was also a long sleeve, and it stuck out from my wrists and it reached up my neck with a red bow kept together with a tiny blue gem. Its hemline was just above the ground with a darker pink ribbon near the bottom so it frilled. The skirt part of the dress opened up in the middle to reveal a lacey underskirt. I noticed how tight I felt in these clothes and I realized that I was wearing a corset tied around my stomach.

"Whoa…." I breathed. I shook my head a little and noticed that my light brown hair was put up into a high ponytail.

"You look exactly like the Princess!" Kip laughed. "This is definitely going to work!"

"The work of magic, I'm guessing?"

"Yup!" Kip beamed. "That crown is one in millions of different magic accessories. A magical accessory can transform your clothes into something to wear. It also conveniently puts up your hair, depending on what accessory you have."

"That's…cool." I said and smiled. _I'm starting to like this magic thing…._

Kip clapped and rubbed his paws together. "Alright. Princess Evangeline, let's get started!"

* * *

**Yeah, I made one POV change, but I won't be doing that often. I'll only do it for the occasions where I want to show how the Princess is doing in the other world. **

**Until next time!**


End file.
